I Love You More
by GleeAddict98
Summary: This is just a quick Klaine Ficlet. Kurt and Blaine get a little carried away in their argument about who loves the other more ;) (WARNING: Sexual content; no sex but there is a pretty graphic blowjob) Enjoy!


Blaine and Kurt lie on Kurt's bed, fingers intertwined, legs tangled, eyes closed.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"Love you more," Kurt whispered in response, his mouth twisting into a smile.

Blaine opened his eyes, "you think so?"

"I know so."

Kurt rolled over on top of Blaine, their lips meeting in the middle. When Kurt finally pulled away he had a huge grin plastered on his face, it seemed as though it would be stuck there forever.

He struggled to regain his breath, "See…"

And then Blaine was on top of him, crushing him into the pillows.

"Really?" Blaine was grinning ear to ear.

"Yes."

Blaine kissed him hard, his tongue sliding along Kurt's bottom lip.

"Maybe…"

Blaine just laughed, tackling him yet again, this time Kurt's back hit the head board. Neither of the boys seemed to notice.

"A little."

Blaine leaned in, eyes dark, but this time the kiss was slow and passionate.

"Okay, okay _you win_!"

Blaine leaned back, satisfied.

"We love each other_ equally_."

Blaine smirked, leaning in again. Straddling Kurt's lap, he kissed Kurt, their tongues dancing. Kurt backed into the headboard as far as he could. Blaine was so far upon him that Kurt was just a dark sillouette beneath him.

"Hey, hey that's fair!"

"Oh I know this is just too fun."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. Finally he gave in, relaxing into the pillows. Blaine was on him the moment he saw him relax. Moving his hips against Kurt's in a way that made him throw his head back against the headboard.

Kurt's skin prickled, heat rising up inside him. Blaine was everywhere, or so it seemed to Kurt. Their skin met and tangled together in an intangible way. They mingled and danced together beneath the thin sheets, giggling and grinning from time to time.

"I love you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck.

"I Love you more."

Blaine rolled over Kurt, kissing along his jawline, "haven't we been over this?"

"Haven't I proved a point?" Kurt said rolling back on top of Blaine.

"And what would that be?" Blaine whispered propping himself up on his elbows so he could better access Kurt's neck.

Kurt sighed, and not just because of Blaine's irresistible skill at giving hickeys, but that was certainly part of it.

"My point was that-" Blaine rolled his hips again. "Blaine!" Kurt gasped.

He smirked, "Well are you going to tell me or not?"

"You're evil," he mumbled, glaring.

Blaine just smirked, kissing him slowly.

Kurt pulled away after a minute, "Blaine, I'm never going to be able to finish the thought at this rate."

Blaine pouted, "Continue."

"Blaine no matter how many times we argue over this I will always say I love you more because you know I can't resist your kisses."

Blaine groaned and began to kiss Kurt again in a sickly hot way. Neither boy could honestly say they weren't enjoying themselves.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, as he continued to roll his hips repeatedly, while still straddling Kurt.

"What is it baby?"

"I want you t-to suck me."

Blaine stopped eyes wide, "are you sure?"

He nodded slowly.

"Okay," he replied, his voice rough.

Kurt closed his eyes. Blaine hesitated, moving his fingers to unbutton Kurt's pants. Kurt sighed happily when his pants were unbuttoned, easing the pressure on his erection.

Blaine slid down on the bed, hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of Kurt's jeans and pulling them down achingly slow, watching Kurt cautiously as he did it.

Kurt's eyes remained closed, his breathing soft.

Blaine just watched him for a moment not wanting to disturb the look of peace on Kurt's face; the corners of his mouth upturned in a smile, his face relaxed, his hands wresting just above his navel.

Finally he exhaled preparing himself for what he was about to do. He slipped his hand into Kurt's boxers, pulling him free and staring. He couldn't help it. Even as Kurt lie there looking as though he was sleeping, his cock was still fully-hard in Blaine's shaking hand.

"What are you thinking?"

Blaine almost jumped, his pulse rising. He had been staring so hard at Kurt's cock he hadn't even noticed the other boy open his eyes.

Blaine's cheeks reddened at the thought, "I just… I'm afraid I'll do something wrong, or you won't like it…"  
Kurt smiled gently down at where Blaine was positioned between his legs, "Blaine have you _seen _what you can do? Because I have and I _know _I will like anything you do having to do with that area of my body."

Blaine's blushed deepened at this, "do you really think that?"

"Yes," Kurt answered. "You still haven't told me what you're thinking."

Blaine looked at his hands one of them still wrapped, loosely around Kurt's half-hard cock, "You are… really beautiful Kurt."

He looked up to see Kurt blushing, "Do you still want to…" He cleared his throat, "suck me?"

Blaine pumped his fist, "Does this answer your question?"

Kurt threw his head back, his cock hardening already in Blaine's fist. Blaine began to pump faster, his nerves receding as Kurt's breaths became shallow. Suddenly Blaine took him in his mouth, moaning around him at the new feeling. He sucked lightly at fist just on the head, before taking Kurt farther into his mouth.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed, as the other boy began to suck harder, circling his tongue around the end of Kurt's erection.

This just made Blaine go deeper, dragging his teeth against the underside of Kurt's cock.

"Unguuu! Blaine," Kurt moaned, cursing in between pieces of sentences and seemingly random words.

Blaine bobbed his head up and down, before coming off completely and licking up the underside of him, meeting his gaze as he did so.

Kurt bucked his hips into Blaine's mouth, "Sorry!" Kurt cried, breathing fast. "I don't… I-" He stopped, looking flustered, "I can't think straight with you on me like that…"

Blaine hummed around him. Kurt gasped, mumbling at a faster pace. Blaine picked out the words- I'm, Blaine, and off- out of the mix.

"What was that?" Blaine grunted, not taking his mouth from around Kurt.

"Blaine… You're going to want to-"

Blaine began to suck hard and bob his head at the same time.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried.

And then he was cumming in Blaine's mouth, and Blaine was swallowing around him with every wave, Kurt muttering Blaine's name and other mingled words and curses.

Blaine pulled off Kurt with a wet pop, "how was that?"

Kurt looked down at him, a small smile on his face, "That was… unimaginably perfect.

Blaine blushed, "So you wouldn't mind me doing it again sometime then?"

"Not at all," he laughed, looking sleepy.

Blaine carefully put him back in his boxers and slipping his pants completely off throwing them in the hamper by the door before riffling through Kurt's dresser for some pajama pants.

Returning with some grey seats, he was greeted by a sleepy smile and half lidded eyes. Blaine smiled sweetly down at his boyfriend.

"Lift your legs," Blaine pulled on his pants for him.

Kurt frowned, looking up at Blaine, "I can put my own pants on you know."

"Yes, but I just do it so much better than you," he teased, laying down in the bed next to Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, kissing his ear.

"S'not such a bad thing," he yawned. "I might have you do it more often."

"Oh but I much prefer taking them off," Blaine whispered suggestively in his ear.

Kurt smiled closing his eyes, snuggling closer to Blaine in the small bed.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you more."

Kurt giggled quietly, "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Oh but I already have."

He could almost hear Kurt rolling his eyes.

"Sleep," he whispered in Kurt's ear. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Kurt nodded mutely, closing his eyes drowsily.

Blaine sung a quiet lullaby as Kurt drifted of, a smile on his face.


End file.
